


Harmony

by delicatecherry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, HP: EWE, Hermione POV, I'm sorry I wrote this when I was like 13 or sth, Love Triangles, POV First Person, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slight Ginny Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatecherry/pseuds/delicatecherry
Summary: I have loved him since third year. And he just broke up with his girlfriend. Will I be able to win his heart? Or will we be only friends for the rest of our lives?





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really really old fic from when I was 13? And just sdkgjhsldkg I can't even bear to look at/edit it. So I'm sorry.

I'm going to call him Mr. Right.

I have had this mad crush on him since forever. I mean we are friends and everything, but I loved him. I had the same crush on Ron, but it ended after we dated for three months. It couldn't be compared with the crush I had on Mr. Right for eight years, and never once did I stop loving him.

He was dating Ron's little sister, Ginny. But one day she cheated on him. It isn't that I was happy, because he was sad. I'm not sadistic. I was happy, no, I was excited that he no longer had a girlfriend and I could express my feelings.

That was my decision. I decided I would tell him that I loved him when I arrived home. Yes, our home. We were flat mates. He decided to become an Auror, the instant he found out that my parents were killed by Death Eaters. When he defeated Voldemort, we assumed that there will be safety and peace once again, but we were wrong. Death Eaters were everywhere; they wanted revenge. Soon he became the Head Auror and sent the Death Eaters to the Azkaban. I became a Healer at St. Mungo's. We found out that it'd be the best if we got a flat and lived together. It was a nightmare at first. He'd bring Ginny home and they would make out right in front of me. It was as if my heart was shattering into a thousand pieces and I couldn't do a thing about it. But soon, I got used to it. I would ignore them. They would often go to his room and I pretended that no one was there. It worked.

There was no need to pretend anymore. They had broken up. My heart filled with joy, but I felt guilty for being happy. A frown found its way to my face.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Healer Carl, my supervisor, inquired as she sipped her tea.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I asked if it was something wrong with you. I asked you to come here, because I wanted to discuss something important about a new patient. Apparently, I should give the job to someone else, because I don't think you feel well yourself," she explained patiently. I scoffed.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. I'm fine. I just think – " She didn't let me finish my sentence.

"I think you're just tired. You have attended to enough patients for today. You can go home if you want," she offered.

"I can?" I mused.

"Of course."

"I really appreciate this, thank you ma'am." I packed my belongings and left the room. I was going to surprise the love of my life, the one and only Harry Potter.

OOO

I cooked his favorite food, roast beef, cleaned the house, tidied up his room, took a shower, and basically did everything a girl could do to impress his Mr. Right. It wasn't until ten that he came home, and I was a bit tired because of the patients I had treated today. I didn't let that fact discourage me, I had something to say, and I was determined to do it that day.

"Hello, Harry," I said in a soft voice when he opened the door. He looked up to the couch I was sitting on and smiled weakly at me.

"Hi, Hermione. I didn't expect you to wait up for me. It's late we should really go to bed," he replied in an equally soft voice.

"Hard day at work?" I said and he nodded in response. "I cooked roast beef. I think we should eat that first."

"Really? You cooked roast beef?" He looked at me disbelievingly and his eyebrows shot up and got lost in his hair. Oh, I loved that hair. If only I could run my hands through it while kissing passionately…

"Hermione?"

Oops. I forgot to reply. Great, now if only I could control my fantasies long enough, then maybe they would come true.

"Of course, I did. I set the table; let's go and eat."

He certainly didn't complain. We ate the roast beef and sipped wine in silence. The only thing breaking the silence was the crackling of fire, and Harry's occasional sighs of pleasure.

"Hermione, that was the most fantastic meal I have had since Hogwarts," he said and smiled brightly. I just wanted to groan and kiss the smile off his face!

"Harry… I have to tell you something."

"Okay, spill. I bet it's really important that you had to cook roast beef for me," he said while grinning lopsidedly.

"Oh, it is important. It's just that I know you have only just broken up with Ginny, and you might find this surprising, and may not have the same views as me on the matter. But I really want to te–" I said and he interrupted with a grim face.

"Merlin, Hermione. You want to get back with Ron, don't you?" he said it in structure of a question, but I knew it was a statement. From the look on his face, I could tell it was one he didn't agree with.

"What? No! Don't be daft, I'd never. I just-" Once again, I was interrupted by another sound. This time it wasn't human.

_Ding, ding, ding._

Crap. Who would come to our flat in Muggle London at eleven in the evening? Of course, I knew the answer, but I didn't want to think it would really happen. Ginny usually came to our flat to  _do things_  with Harry. But… they had broken up, right?

Harry got to the door first and looked through the peephole. He turned to look at me with a grimace, and I instantly knew that his red-head ex-girlfriend was at the doorstep. He opened the door wide.

A desperate-looking Ginny Weasley came into view.

"Harry. I know that I have made a terrible mistake. But you are shutting me down and you don't let me explain the situation to you. Right now, all that should matter is that I still love you like I always did and even more. Please we were so good together and we made each other happy. It was just a one night stand with Steve, and it didn't mean anything. It's not–"

_SLAM!_

And I didn't think I could ever feel any happier than I was at that moment. I magically locked the door with the strongest locking charm I could think of at that moment, and silenced our flat both ways. Perfect, I didn't want Ginny to hear us, and I didn't want her to be able to interrupt us again. Then, I walked towards Harry and took both his hands in mine. I pulled him to the center of the sitting room, and looked him in the eyes. A little bit of wandless, nonverbal magic, and a song began to play.

_O children_

_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_

_Children_

_Rejoice, rejoice_

Harry's eyes doubled in intensity, and I couldn't help but smile sweetly at him.

"It's – It's the song from–" he stammered.

"Yes, Harry. Let's dance."

We danced for thirty second before he asked the inevitable question.

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Hermione?" he asked reluctantly. My guess was that he already knew what I wanted to say.

"Harry Potter, I love you."

He didn't pull away as I expected him to. He didn't voice any doubts, and he definitely didn't look at me, his best friend of ten years, with disgust. He just put his forehead against mine, and asked a simple question.

"Do you mean it?"

I just smiled my brightest smile, and he did too. And then we kissed, and I was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](https://billsweasley.tumblr.com/).


End file.
